


will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless nighttime sky?

by 250_Fandoms_I_Love



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Whichever you like, also kinda suicidal thoughts, like they're not planning to live on, this can be read from the point of view of the girl of oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/250_Fandoms_I_Love/pseuds/250_Fandoms_I_Love
Summary: these are not my starsthis are not the stars they died underthis are the stars that i will die under
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Motorbaby & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless nighttime sky?

the stars are bright in the sky, brighter than they've ever been in the last few decades, because now that the static from the city is gone they aren't hidden anymore behind the low hum of neon lights and processed air. they're finally free and bl/ind is gone for everyone to see  
they're not crying, tears don't blur their vision and yet they struggle to make out the tiny pin points of hopeful brightness in the void of the nighttime sky, because now that the war is done they are tired  
they've been forcing themselves to survive and fight for the last twelve years even after the death of their family because there had been a purpose, but now even that is gone  
"i used to love the stars," they say to no one, no breeze to scatter their words and no wind to carry them through the desert to the ears and hearts of those that used to love them  
"they always seemed so unbothered by the world" they hum, remembering the midnight trips out into the desolated sands to gaze at them along with their friends  
"so free and happy, ignorant of the hell raging underneath them" they had been the only thing unchanging in their life, when they moved from hiding place to hiding place, and the sand dunes shifted, and lives and legends started and ended within hours, when all was changing they were their solid rock, same name, same place, same as always to murmur them to sleep or calm them through a night terror  
"i used to want to be them, wanted to fly high in the sky away from the pain of the world" because they were Icarus to her, the one that had yet to fall and was still reaching for the sun, one breath away from eternity and freedom and they wanted that so bad  
"but these are not my stars" they sigh and no one, nothing answers  
"this are not the stars they died under" the war is won  
"this are the stars that i will die under" the fight is done  
"and I guess it's my fate to leave this world" the revolution is gone  
"away from home and what I love" and no one needs a veteran from a fight that will be forgotten in a day, so the desert doesn't answer, a clear invite for them to leave because they're not needed anymore


End file.
